冷凍スノーReitō sunō
by The Prettiest Lie
Summary: 100 HitsuRuki oneshots and dabbles. Oneshot: 2, out of all of the suitable things there were to wear to a High School Halloween Dance, a Playboy Bunny was NOT one of them.
1. I Promise

**A/N: First story ever! -_-"! I'm so afraid! I know it's kind of weird for a first story to be a HitsuRuki oneshot collection but I guess that's all that came into mind since I'm not exactly the smartest person out there! Please review and make your Innocent Kaname happy!**

* * *

><p>Oneshot: <em>1<em>

_I Promise_

* * *

><p>Rukia ran through the woods for the millionth time. How long has she been running? More than 2 hours of course and she didn't know how much of it that she could take. Tripping over a long out rooted branch in the fall seasoned forest she found herself face to face with the ground. It took all her might to not succumb to her desires and just pass out on the ground right there. Using what little energy she had left she forced her body up to only meet eye-to-eye of what she was running from.<p>

"Rukia are you okay?" He asked taking a step closer to her. She took a step back.

"Do not touch me Toshiro, I do not know who you are anymore," Her voice was hoarse from running for so long. He frowned and looked down.

"I should've never told you," He muttered. Fury welled in her chest and she balled up her fists.

"What? You should've never told me that you've been this…this creature for so long? Is that what it is?" She spat. He sighed and stared at the forest floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's not a 'creature' it's a Werewolf. " He paused. "Look Rukia, it's not safe for you to be out here; it's almost night. Kurosaki or Abarai might not want to hurt you but it doesn't go for all of them. Souls as pure as yourself is definitely what their looking for." She knew what he meant as 'they'. They as in the rest of the weird vampires that lived in Karakura Town that were going after her. She didn't know what she was thinking running through the woods at night like some idiot off of those horror movies when she was well aware of the things that chose the current timing to kill innocent people. She found her miser too big for her to handle as she found herself in his embrace crying like she has never cried before.

"Promise me that she will protect me," She muttered while he stroked her hair.

"I promise," He whispered nuzzling himself closer to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW! Corny…Lame AND confusing. This is thanks to Dirtyspots-sama for getting me addicted to fantasy stories. *Banging head on wall* now I'm stuck this way. Please review and request stories or such!**


	2. Playboy Bunny

A/N: OAO, FFN wouldn't let me update my story until now! *Sighs* Well I hope this is good enough to make up for it. Anyways I thank Denidene, Yuzy, Dirtyspots and Bfa123. *Bows* I appreciate it all! Really! Ehem, I got this idea from Dirtyspots-sama because she private messaged me with a death threat if I didn't update;3! It started from death threats to animals, to sharks, to bunnies and eventually…Playboy Bunnies and HitsuRuki!

* * *

><p>Oneshot: <em>2<em>

_Playboy Bunny_

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous. No, it wasn't ridiculous; it was <em>beyond<em> ridiculous…and sexy, well at least in Toshiro's perverted eyes. It was October 30th, and they had school, which eventually meant a Halloween school dance. Originally he didn't want to go, but Rukia had easily convinced him by telling him that she was going. He had decided to dress as a suitable thing for a vampire while his very naïve and somewhat smart best friend/crush had wanted to dress as a…yep, that's right. A Playboy Bunny. And his raging teen hormones weren't even making life better. Not. At. All. So he was left there to just twitch and gape at his best friend as she walked into the building looking like a target for all other men…and pedophiles…and rapists and he was pretty sure the Gym teacher who was hosting this crap was in fact a rapist or a pedophile…What? What P.E. teacher do you know is 80 years old? Anyways, Rukia was wearing a pink and black strapless corset with _very_ short black leather shorts. Not to mention she was wearing black high heels and two big black bunny ears and a cute little black bunny tail. She strutted over to him and unknowingly ended up with a few guys staring at her ass. He sent death glares to all the other men. Staring at Rukia's ass was _his_ job. Gods, what the hell was he thinking? Anyways, he smiled kindly to his black haired friend.

"Oi! Shiro you're looking very handsome today!" She said while playfully slapping his shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that!" He said while growling down at her. Truth be told, he was still taller than her and she was wearing high heels. She pouted cutely and folded her arms.

"Anyway, what on Earth inspired you to wear something like _that_?" He asked while raising his eyebrow. A small smirk covered his face when her pout got even cuter.

"Well I was originally going to be a plain white bunny, but then Matsumoto-" Matsumoto cackled evilly while running by the two. There was complete silence for a few seconds.

"Suggested this so…I guess that's why I'm dressed as the PLAYBOY BUNNY!" She said while putting up a peace sign. He gave her a blank look.

"You are ridiculous." She gave him a death glare that would've gave many a run for their money. But he was used to it; they were best friends since _preschool_.

"Butter!"

"It's cheese!"

There was a bright light that flashed in both of their eyes. Toshiro looked absolutely stunned while on the other hand Rukia had posed for this type of popup picture. When the weird daze ended he shook his head and sent out a death glare to whoever was taking the picture. Ah, the heads of the Yearbook club, Isane and Nemu. Rukia giggled and asked for permission to look at the picture. Her eyes went all Chibi-like.

"Mou, Mou Shiro! You look stunned!" He growled at her stupidity.

"Maybe because I _was_ stunned?" He said with much sarcasm. Rukia gave the camera back to the two females.

"Isane, Nemu," She said while catching the two's attention. They looked up. "May you retake our picture please? I don't want to have my picture with my boyfriend looking stunned in the Yearbook!" Matsumoto cackled and ran by. There was another silence. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah-yeah. Whatever."

One.

Two.

Three.

"Wait-WHAT?"

"Butter! Butter! Butter!"

"Nemu it's cheese!" Again Toshiro found himself stunned, not from the surprising bright flash, but from the fact Rukia had called him _her_ boyfriend. Rukia sulked.

"Is it impossible to take a good picture with Shiro?" An idea popped in his mind. He smirked before looking over to taller-than-thou Isane and Nemu.

"On the count of three I want you guys to take the picture alright?" He asked. Rukia gave him a questioning look. Toshiro leaned down over to her, so close that she could feel his warm breath tickle her cheeks and kissed her. He counted down with his fingers, but seemed as if the black haired co-head wasn't paying much attention for she took the picture on two. Well, at least the picture looked good! When Toshiro pulled away his bunny girlfriend was blushing furiously. She crossed her arms which made him smile in triumph.

"No fair!" She huffed. This time Toshiro took the picture from Isane and looked at it. It was totally Yearbook worthy.

"Took you guys about time!" The two jumped and looked around two see Matsumoto and Orihime grinning down at them Toshiro looked in the other direction two see Ichigo and Renji by the drinks talking. He rolled his eyes for what could be the millionth time that night.

"Abarai! Kurosaki! Stop being gay by the punch table and control your girlfriends!" He hissed. The two gawked causing the punch to spill all over their costumes. Nemu snapped another picture of the two looking absolutely stunned.

"Butter! Butter!"

"Nemu it's _cheese_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm gonna make another story sometime this week. Multi-chap and AU. Not in a fantasy way though. ;D, Lord knows that if I continue with that I'm going to have change me name to "Freakingly Weird Kaname" or something like that. ANyways, excuse me if this sucked and if I mispelled a lot of words! -3-, I sprained my writing arm a couple days ago and writing was hard when your balancing out soon-to-be-school, FanFiction, and parents fretting about everything and anything! *Sigh* So, I guess this bye to all my readers! Til' next time!**

**-Kaname**


End file.
